johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 7:The 64 Adventures
Castlevania 64 (Nintendo 64, Early 1999) Once again, Konami decided to upgrade to 3-D. Though Konami didn't make this transition so well at first with flops such as Mystical Ninja: Starring Goemon and Deadly Arts. This is when they decided to bring Castlevania onto the Nintendo 64. After several months, Konami released their first Castlevania title for the Nintendo 64. Story The year is 1852, the people of Europe had forgotten the horrors of Count Dracula and returned to their sinful ways. This fueled the Count and hastened his return. Now, 2 young warriors venture to Dracula's Castle: Reinhardt Schneider and Carrie Fernandez to seal the sinister Count away. Gameplay The gameplay of this game has many different kinds of styles in virtually everything (characters, stages, characters and story). Built on some of the same principles as Megaman X4, Castlevania 64 gives you different ways to play the game. As Reinhardt Schneider, you can play the game in the same "old-school" style of Castlevania, as Carrie Fernandez, you can play the game with a unique twist. But there's more to the 2 characters than just style of gameplay, Reinhardt and Carrie have their own paths to follow, their own reasons for silencing Dracula and in some situations their own stages. This game also has some kind of item system similar to The Legend of Zelda where you can use items when the game is paused. It also borrows some of the gameplay style from Symphony of the Night with the status mode, where your character can be exposed to abnormal conditions (e.g., Poison, Vampirism). This game also has many different bosses to face and different endings depending on who you choose in the beginning and who you face before you face Dracula. This game received somewhat mixed reviews. The gameplay was great, but the graphics (in comparison to The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time) were quite inferior. But Konami wasn't finished with this game, later in 1999 they released another N64 Castlevania game (the one they originally wanted to release). Castlevania:Legacy of Darkness (Nintendo 64, Late 1999) Story Taking place 7 years before the first Castlevania 64, this follows the story of the man/wolf hybrid person named Cornell who's on a journey to rescue his sister Ada from Count Dracula. But what he'll also discover his true origins, but he'll still be determined to save Ada. Gameplay Though the gameplay is similar to the first N64 game, but it also has some new stages and previous stages with new layouts and some bosses with new attack patterns as well as new bosses. Like Reinhardt and Carrie, Cornell has his own path to follow on his journey to and through Dracula's Castle. The game also allows you to play as Henry Oldrey (the little boy Cornell meets in his story) where he rescues children (each of which will unlock new features in the game). Reception Unfortunately, Legacy of Darkness didn't help it's predecessor in any way (which is a shame because it was an improvement from the first N64 game). Because of this, Konami decided to return to the style of gameplay that helped Symphony of The Night become legendary. Trivia * Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness was originally going to be the first and only Castlevania game for the Nintendo 64. Reinhardt was named Schneider Belmont, and there would be a character named Corler who wielded a shotgun for a weapon. The game was altered to Castlevania 64 due to time constraints. Though Corler would be somewhat scrapped, but not entirely. He was altered to Henry and wielded a pistol instead of a shotgun. * There are unused features and items in Castlevania 64 ** There was going to be another status condition called "Stone" where the character was to turn into stone and be immobilized for a few seconds, the item called Pot-Pourri would relieve the player from the stone status ** Another item was called the Incandescent Gaze which allows the player to automatically lock onto the enemy nearest to the enemy. The effects are temporary. ** There's also an item called the Engagement Ring, there's only a description about it in the Japanese version. But it's supposed to be used by Carrie as it'll enhance her abilities roughly by 10%.